pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Chroniken von Pokeria
Allgemeines Die Story ist im Mystery Dungeon Style gehalten. Bedeutet es kommen keine in Pokémon verwandelte Menschen vor. Zu dem ist das ganze Setting im Mittelalter angesiedelt. Sie hat in dem Sinne nicht viel mit Mystery Dungeon zu tun. Story Die Vier Reiche Nagara, Astria, Kulmia und Igria leben neben einander und doch ist die Gefahr eines Krieges immer da. Als Der Herrscher von Nagara Terior ein blutrünstiges Brutalanda zum Angriff bläst um die anderen Reiche zu unterwerfen, müssen sich widerstandskämpfer finden um das Reiche zu schützen und Terior zu stürzen. Denn erst wenn Terior nicht mehr ist, ist die Chance auf Frieden gegeben. Charakter Hauptcharakter Nebencharakter Story Prolog Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete das Nachtara auf dem Boden, während es zu seinem Gegner einem Hundemon sah. Das Mondschein-Pokémon stieß es mit der rechten Vorderpfote weg und sprang auf. "Ist das alles?", wollte es wissen und rannte auf seinen Gegner zu. Dieser sprang nach rechts, als das Nachtara nach links zielte, ehe es dann doch nach rechts schwang und seinen Kopf in die Flanke des Hundemon rammte. "Gar nicht schlecht Drakonia gar nicht schlecht. Du hast dich gut entwickelt." Das Hundemon sah zu einem Magnayen das am Rand stand und das ganze Beobachtete. "Wenn du so weiter machst, werden wir die anderen Reiche in Kürze eingenommen haben." Das Nachtara mit dem Namen Drakonia sah zu dem Hundemon und nickte, ehe es seine Zähne in dessen linken Vorderlauf schlug. Schmerzlich jaulte es auf und lud seinen Flammenwurf um sich endlich zu befreien. Drakonia lies von ihrem Ziel ab, sprang zur Seite und der Flammenwurf verfehlte sie nur knapp. "Drakonia, Darkheart Terior will euch sehen", verkündete ein Arbok, das in den Raum geglitten kam und sich drohend vor beiden erhob. "Worum geht es?", wollte das Hundemon wissen und das Arbock neigte den Kopf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung wohl um die Eroberung von Kulmia wir sind in den letzten Zügen Fix unser Spion in Astria ist heute gekommen und offenbar hat Königin Erinia einen Boten nach Kulmia geschickt. Auch hat er gehört, wie sie wohl planen einen Rebellengruppe zu formieren. Deswegen haben jetzt alle eine Besprechung im Thronsaal also beeilt euch und kommt." Beide nickten und machten sich auf den Weg, ihren Gebieter zu sehen. Dieser war bereits ziemlich ungehalten und schweigend nahmen sie ihre Plätze ein. Die Türen wurden bis auf einen Spalt geschlossen und die Wachen saßen davor die Köpfe erhoben und nach Nachzüglern oder anderen verdächtigem Gesindel schauend. "Wie ihr alle wisst, ist Kulmia ein für uns strategisch wichtiger Punkt das bedeutet gleich morgen früh brechen wir auf um bei Sonnenuntergang am vierten Tag an der Grenze Kulmias zu sein." Schweigen herrschte und keiner wagte zu sprechen. "Des Weiteren habe ich eine Söldnerin beauftragt den Boten und seine Begleiterin aus dem Weg zuräumen." "Mein Gebieter, was gedenkt ihr wegen einem möglichen Widerstand seitens Kulmia zu tun? Ihr könnt euren Palast nicht ungeschützt lassen, die Prinzessin könnte versuchen die Regierung in ihre Hände zu nehmen, eure Macht gefährden. Vielleicht euer Volk gegen euch aufhetzen." "Das wird nicht passieren, sie wird in ihrem Zimmer beiben, zwei Wachen werden vor iher Tür postiert und zwei in ihrem Zimmer, dass sie nicht raus kommt." Die Besperchung war beendet und alle gingen auf ihre Posten und die letzten Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen. "Eure Majestät wir haben dieses Sheinux hier gefunden, sie ist eine Händlerin", zwei Absol stießen ein kleines Pokémon vor sich her und in den Thronsaal. Verängstigt und vorsichtig sah sie sich um, ehe sie sich niederkauerte. "Sowas hat sie anzubieten? Welche waren?", donnerte Teriori. "Kiroyabeeren, Teriorbeeren und Hibisbeeren, allesamt Beeren die Attacken die euch gefährlich werden schwächen." Terior nickte und der gesamte Wagen wurde in den Palast gebracht. Mit einem Beutel voller Gold wurde sie von Wachen umringt und aus dem Palast geführt. Die Wachen würden sie bis zur Grenze bringen. Zwei Tage vergingen und sie näherten sich dem Moor von Kyran. Einem düsteren Ort. Die Wachen sahen sich an und nickten sich unmerklich zu. "Komm mit uns Blitzfell oder? Wir kennen eine Abkürzung durch das Moor"; meinte ein Absol und sowohl das Magnayen als auch das Nachtara dass sie begleiteten nickten. Die Händlerin sah die drei an und nickte. "Gut ihr kennt euch hier besser aus als ich", kam es von ihr und sie folgte den dreien. Diese sahen sich an und das Magnayen hob Blitzfell am Nackenfell hoch. "Was zum?", rief Blitzfell und sah sich um. Doch die drei rannten schnell los und tiefer in das Moor hinein. "Du bist aber echt Naiv kleine"; kam es von dem Nachtara und es legte sich mit seinem Körper auf Blitzfell. Diese Schrie nur doch der Schock saß tief und sie konnte keine elektrische Energie erzeugen, sie musste diese schreckliche tat übersich ergehen lassen von allen drei Soldaten die sie begleiteten. "Warst gar nicht mal so schlecht kleine"; rief das Nachtara und die drei Wachen verschwanden in der Ferne. Ließen dass verstörte Sheinux einfach zurück. Kapitel 1 Kategorie:Geschichten by Verena